South North Story: Summer Festival!
by Animak3000
Summary: A sequel/fandisc of sorts to my earlier fanfiction. Riliane reunites with Rin and engages in fun stuff with everyone.
1. Return of the Princess

**Return of the Princess**

Riliane walked along the dirt path. She is just returning from shopping for groceries. As she is moving along the path, she came across…

_The crossroad._

There's no mistaking it. It is the same crossroad. It is the crossroad that connects two worlds. Riliane looked up and saw the signpost. It is the same signpost that pointed in two directions: North and South. Riliane remembered everything about how she had unwittingly passed that crossroad and ended up in another world. It is the world where she met Kagamine Rin.

Kagamine Rin: The name of the girl whom Riliane had befriended. She is the girl who looked just like Riliane except she wore black "short shorts" and a white "tank-top". And, Rin is her creator. Although Rin denied being a "god" of the world of Evillious, she is still Riliane's creator, all due to a song: **Daughter of Evil**. It is Riliane's namesake song. Riliane closed her eyes. She could envision Rin's cheerful smile. Her smile always cheered Riliane up whenever she is sad. Rin had shown Riliane fun and happy things.

…Riliane started to hum. She hummed a song to herself. **South North Story**. It is the song that she had left behind in the other world to remember her by. It is the story of two different people who meet. Ironically, it is the song that told of their meeting. Riliane examined the crossroad. Could she return to the other world? Could she meet Rin again? But, she couldn't leave Clarith again for another whole day could she?

…No. The worlds do not work the same. Riliane remembered this. When she arrived in Sapporo, she stayed for an entire day. When she returned to Evillious, Clarith told her that she had been only away for ten minutes. Riliane could never forget that conversation. After fruitless searching, Riliane sighed. She couldn't find something that looks like a portal or gateway. She couldn't go back to that other world. Perhaps that world never existed to begin with. Could she have just imagined things? Riliane, saddened by that revelation, leaned against the signpost and laid her eyes to the ground.

Suddenly, Riliane felt as if the signpost was about to crack. After a few seconds…it did.

"Yeeks!" Riliane squeaked as she is about to tumble to the ground. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

* * *

"Oi! Rin!" Len peeked through the bedroom door, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ah! I'm coming! I'm almost ready!" Rin called back, "Don't you dare come in here!"

"Yeah right! Who wants to see a 'wall' like yours?"

"…Oh you are so dead!"

Len made his escape while Rin hurried to get dressed. One day she'll have a big chest. ONE DAY. As Rin rushed to the door…

"Eh?" Rin stopped at her desk. There are two music CDs. One labeled **Daughter of Evil**. The other…

"**South North Story**…"

Rin remembered. She remembered the day when she met Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche.

Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: The name of a selfish princess who later repented of her sins. The name of the girl whom Rin befriended. She is the girl who looked just like Rin except she wore a nun's outfit. And, Riliane is her creation. She does exist due to Rin's song, Daughter of Evil.

Rin started to sing softly to herself. She sang the song that she and Riliane composed together. The song that Rin posted on NicoNicoDouga that left people confused on whether or not Rin sang both parts or hired somebody else to sing with. Only Rin and the rest of her friends knew in their hearts that Riliane is the second singer.

Rin sighed as she walked over to the living room. Will she ever meet Riliane again? She did promise that the two of them will meet again someday. So the question that she should be asking is: When?

"OZEKI? AT THIS HOUR? YOU MUST BE ON DRUGS, MEIKO!"

"OH I HOPE THAT'S NOT A MILKSHAKE YOU'RE DRINKING, KAITO!"

"…Oh boy. I'd better hurry before something bad happens," Rin muttered to herself as she started running towards the sound of an upcoming fight.

* * *

…Riliane opened her eyes. The impact never happened. She didn't land on the hard gravel, but a soft bed of flowers. Riliane paused. She just laid there for a while. There's no way. There weren't any flowers at the crossroad! Slowly but surely, Riliane sat up.

"Hey! What are you think you're doing to my flower bed?" called a voice. Riliane jumped at the sudden outburst.

"I…I, I'm sorry! I d,didn't mean to ruin it…!" Riliane turned to the voice.

"Geez! You know…eh? R…Riliane?" the voice stopped yelling. Riliane looked at the person standing above her.

There's no mistaking it. It is Akita Neru. The girl who keeps fiddling with her "cellphone".

"…Neru?" Riliane asked nervously.

"Riliane? Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche? Is it really you?" Neru asked back, her voice brimming with excitement, "Yeah! It's me! Akita Neru! Remember? From the burger joint?"

Riliane thought for a moment.

"_WHERE'S THE MANAGER? 'CAUSE I LIKE TO COMPLIMENT HIM ON WHAT A FANTASTIC PIECE OF S#!% HE CREATED!"_

…Neru is the girl who said that at the fast food restaurant.

"Yes…Yes! I remember you!" Riliane shot a happy look.

"Ahaha! Wow! I never thought you would actually visit here again!"

"Visit?…Wait. Am I…in Sapporo?"

"Eh? Yeah. You are."

Riliane looked around. There are "cars" parked around. The buildings looked different. There are street signs posted everywhere. There's no doubt about it. This is Sapporo, the other world.

"I…I'm back…" Riliane is speechless. It wasn't a dream or her imagination. The first meeting between Rin and Riliane…is real after all.

"Riliane? Can you stand up?" Neru held out a hand.

"Oh! Yeah. I'm okay," Riliane took Neru's hand and stood up. She got off the flower bed, "S, Sorry I ruined your flowers…"

"Oh never mind that. Haku always ruins them whenever she's drunk," Neru muttered, "So, you came back through the crossroad? In Evillious I mean."

"Y, Yes! The same crossroad! But, how did I end up here instead of the crossing?" Riliane pondered.

Neru grinned, "Well, whatever the case, I am glad you're here again! I'm sure Rin would be excited to see you after so long."

"Rin!" Riliane caught her breath, "Is she here? Where is she?"

"Oh relax! I got this," and with that, Neru pulled out her phone and started punching buttons. Riliane looked on in wonder as Neru typed the following message:

* * *

From: Tsuman-ne

To: OzekiFTW, IceCreamShowdown, Leekspin39, RinRinSignal, SpazzDance, MegurineLuka, KamuiGakupo, GoggleGUMIgle, FRENCHBREAD, YowaneHaku,

guyz! riliane is back! (^o^)

* * *

Neru put away her phone and turned to Riliane, "So, you wanna meet Rin again? I can drive you there."

"T, Thank you so much," Riliane smiled and bowed slightly.

"Um, no need to be all formal. It makes my skin crawl…" Neru led Riliane to her sports car and opened the front passenger door for Riliane. Riliane timidly stepped into the car and sat down. Neru pulled the seat belt over Riliane.

"Um, what's this for?" Riliane indicated the seat belt.

"Oh. This is to make sure that you don't get killed."

Riliane shivered nervously. Neru got into the driver seat and started the car. The engine started roaring like a beast. Riliane got even more scared.

"Heh. It's like I've unleashed a demon in this thing," Neru let out an evil laugh.

"THERE'S A DEMON INSIDE?" Riliane clung to Neru in fear.

"It's a figure of speech! Lighten up already!"

Riliane finally relaxed, finding herself in awe at the sights of Sapporo as the car moved through the streets. Neru snuck a few peeks at Riliane and couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Neru's phone started ringing.

"Ah crap. Riliane, could you get that?" Neru handed Riliane the phone. Riliane took it and stared at it in confusion.

"Um, how do you work this?"

"Push the green button. Hurry before it stops ringing!"

Riliane frantically looked all over the phone. She found the green button and pushed it.

"…H, Hello?" Riliane quietly asked.

"Hey, Neru! It's me, Rin! Is it true? Riliane is here?"

Neru arrived at a red traffic light and leaned in to the phone, "Yeah! I'm driving Riliane over to your house! Sorry I can't chat but Riliane's on the line right now!"

"Really? Hey! Hi Riliane! Are you there?" Rin's ever excited voice came from the phone. Neru winked at Riliane, telling her to answer back.

"Y, Yes! I'm here, Rin!" Riliane put to the phone to her ear.

"Oh my gosh! It is you! It's really you! You came back!"

Riliane smiled at the sound of Rin's happy voice. She hasn't changed at all.

"…Yes. I'm back."

The Crypton Suite came into view as the car came to a complete stop. Neru let Riliane out and the two of them started towards the front door. Rin was waiting at the front porch.

"RILIANE!" Rin screamed as she ran towards Riliane, tackling her and sending them tumbling. Neru quickly catched them before they rolled into the road.

"Oi Rin! What in all that is holy are you doing?" Len shouted from the door.

"Yeah! You could've gotten killed!" Miku added in.

"Ugh…crazy b****…" Neru moaned in pain.

But Rin didn't care one bit. She hugged Riliane so hard that Riliane is having a hard time breathing.

"Riliane, it's good to see you again!"

"Y, Yeah. T, Thank y, you…"

Rin let Riliane go and helped her up. Riliane looked and saw Len and Miku at the door. Both of them were pissed that Rin could've done damage but they couldn't stay mad for long.

"It's good to see you again, Riliane," Len greeted Riliane.

"Likewise, Len," Riliane smiled at Len. She did remember the time when she went on a date with him until everybody else intruded. Even so, they both had fun together.

"Oh there is so much that we can do together!" Miku beamed with excitement.

"…And I look forward to it!"

"Come in! Come in!" Rin urged impatiently as Riliane and Miku walked into the house. Len looked at Neru, who was still aching.

"Wanna come in for maybe a cup of coffee?"

"Oof, ouch…No thanks. I'm gonna head home."

"Come on. It's just a cup of coffee."

"…Sure. Anything for you," Neru went in as well. Len chuckled, knowing too well that Neru has a crush on him.

"Besides," Neru continued, "I think it'll be fun to spend some more time with Riliane."

* * *

**At this point, there will be no coherent storyline. Anything goes from now on...YEAH! :)**

**If you have suggestions on what Riliane should try out or what song she should listen to, feel free to PM me.**


	2. You're an odd one, Mr Kaito

**You're an odd one, Mr. Kaito**

"_Now's the time…NAKED SCARF POSE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *CRASH*"_

Riliane gasped in horror while watching the television, "K, Kaito! Y, You did this?"

"LOOK! IT'S MMD! IT'S NOT REAL!" Kaito screamed out to the heavens.

"Yeah. Imagine if that was real…" Len muttered while making a banana smoothie.

"Um Kaito, Are you always this…strange?" Riliane asked.

"What you mean strange? I can be normal at times!" Kaito protested, "Heck, the fandom made me look like the butt monkey of this group! There's even an image gallery online called 'Beating Kaito s**tless!'"

"I, I'm sorry! I don't mean to offend you…!" Riliane apologized, "It's just that I though…since you are Kyle Marlon's creator…"

"Huh? I didn't create Kyle Marlon. Rin did. I just piled on."

"Eh?"

…So that explains it. In Evillious, Kyle Marlon is more of an elegant yet tragic figure. In contrast, Kaito is more of a silly happy guy.

"So, I don't suppose you have a song about me as well?" Riliane inquired.

"Uh? Well, no. Not exactly about you. My song in the Daughter of Evil Series is in the perspective of Kyle after the Lucifenian Revolution."

"Really?" Riliane got interested.

"But Rin doesn't want me to tell you more or she'll flatten me with her Road Roller…" Kaito shivered at the thought.

"Point taken," Len sat down next to Riliane with his banana smoothie in hand, "I mean, we can't just tell you everything about what happens to you in the future, now would we?"

Riliane felt disappointed…but reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Riliane, would you like to hear me sing?" Kaito offered.

"Eh? Oh well, I guess so. I have heard Rin, Len, and Miku already."

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet!" Kaito busted out a microphone and banged the stereo with his foot. Riliane looked on in confusion as music suddenly started playing.

_Pane dhiria, sung by KAITO_

_A person heads towards under the shining stars_  
_Running through the faint light_  
_Wandering around, I ascend a spiral staircase_  
_And stand before the gate of heaven_

_Reaching out, I open the gate and is surrounded by light_  
_A single arrow shows the way_  
_And a young lady guides me by the hand to a stage_

_Toerekunya en rai heya muhe._  
_Toya pahara para heya ryohe._  
_Para tyura_

_『Pane Pane』 ryotwurehe_  
_Ryotsene beredore to raya to lu herajya._

_Para thuryoe parahamaha ryomasa._  
_To rafajya thurye hedora ryoka tobanehe._  
_Thie ryehe to mea meryo thue li_

_『Pane...jya. Pane, jya! Pane dhiria!』_

_As angels sing in a heavenly voice_  
_But the god gets angry and devastated the land_

_"Play me a beautiful melody this time!"_  
_I took the harp in my hands._

_"My god, please listen! I will play for your enjoyment!"_  
_Deciding my fate on the stage, my slender fingers are lamenting_

_Karyotse ne tera._  
_Kakato la hera._  
_Para to jyathima kurufe tse kakado thiya!_

_(The sorrow that you do not know...)_

_Karyotse ne tera._  
_Kakato la hera._  
_Tsekuro fa neba nekuto ra fahetwu thia!_

_(A voice of sorrow...)_

…Riliane is impressed. Even though she couldn't make out half of what Kaito is saying, he is quite the singer, all while dancing and kicking about. What really surprised her is that Kaito is singing at a very…high…pitch.

_The stars of the galaxy unite as the end draws near_  
_As the melody plays, the god cries_

_The blessed earth is rocked to sleep_  
_The comforting rain stops_  
_The world is full of hope as it should be_

_Passed down in generations during the dark nights_  
_The All Hallows' Day continues even now._

_Pane! Jya terathi herara._  
_Pane! Jya faryoma herye._  
_Pane! Jya farero tseryone tore tsere hene...!_

"…"

"Well, Riliane? How was it?" Kaito turned to Riliane as he shut off the stereo.

"…"

"Certainly breathtaking isn't it?"

"…Wow…" is all that Riliane could let out.

"Whew! Now I'm thirsty! Be right back!"

Kaito left for the refrigerator, leaving Riliane still sitting there in awe.

Len poked her, "Oi. Riliane. You alive in there?"

Riliane slowly turned to Len, "…I never knew a man that big could sound like that…and sing that fast…"

Len patted Riliane on the shoulder, "Well, just you wait until you hear Miku…"

* * *

_"I was born and then I realized I am but a simulation Yet still I shall sing My life is eternal VOCALOID If it is a toy that counterfeits songs I deem that acceptable I'll bite into this leek and look into the sky let the broth spill from my eyes I sleep inside the display that depicts the end I guess this must be the garbage bin Since my memories are vanishing so easily But you know it's you I'll never forget And all those fun times I wonder if you still remember the flavor of leeks That seems tattooed on my tongue In the end I will sing a song that only you wanted to hear I plead that I want to sing again But that wish is too big to grant This is where we part ways My feelings have all vanished into thin air I'm dissolving back into 1s and 0s It's closing curtain for my tale Isn't it a little sad that nothing more is left All but the memory of a voice will fade Naught but a name shall remain If that alone can come true In the world of those who made me I would like to think that My final song was not in vain… _…Riliane? Hey! Riliane!"

"…Um, Miku?"

"Y, Yes Len?"

"…I think you knocked her out."


	3. One who needs protection

**One who needs protection**

"Say Riliane, you wanna go out somewhere?" Rin arrived at the living room where Riliane is reading something. Rin took a peek at the book Riliane is reading. The title reads **Daughter of Evil, Cl****ôture of Yellow**.

"Oh!" Riliane noticed Rin over her shoulder, "What is it, Rin?"

"Oh uh…nothing. I don't wanna disturb you," Rin is just about to leave.

"No. You're not disturbing me. Please, sit down if you like. In fact, I like having you around."

Rin felt flattered. Grabbing two bottles of orange juice from the fridge, she jumped over the couch and sat down next to Riliane. Riliane is just reading about the failed assassination attempt on Riliane's life in which Allen saved her life.

"Allen really knows his stuff…" Riliane sighed as she continued to read.

Rin passed an orange juice to Riliane, "Yeah. Isn't he cool or what?"

Riliane giggled, "Yeah! I guess so. When that man charged at me, I felt so scared. But Allen came and fought so hard to save me. You really captured that moment here."

Rin sipped her juice, "Yup. It's probably one of the few times in which one of Len's characters becomes totally butt-whooping."

Riliane paused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this other song series that Len and I created called Synchronicity. The story pretty much has the same beginning regarding how a pair of twins is separated when they were very young. However in this particular story, 'Rin' is forced to perform for a dragon or else the dragon will destroy the kingdom. 'Len' decides to save 'Rin', all while gathering other people to help out."

"…Wow," Riliane became interested, "Does…Does the 'Len' in that story save 'Rin' in the end?"

"…"

"…Rin?" Riliane got worried.

"Uh…The thing is uh…we didn't finish the story yet. We're at a writer's block."

"Oh. Never mind."

"Say Riliane, is it true that you are good at fencing?"

"Why yes," Riliane said simply, "I don't mean to boast, but I am quite a fencer in my youth…wait, how do you know that?"

Rin grabbed the novel in Riliane's hands, flipped to a page and pointed at a specific section. Riliane started reading again.

_Ever since Asan's attempt of assassinating Riliane, the princess had been alienating everyone who was around her. Only four people were allowed to be beside her: Me, Chartette, Ney, and Mariam._

_And only two people were allowed to stay in her room: Riliane and me. After dinner, I was ordered to meet with her in her room._

_"Allen. Good work, last time."_

_This was Riliane's opening remarks. She was referring to the Asan issue._

_"You know how to fence?"_

_I couldn't help but worry since I didn't know how to answer. But in the end, I chose to tell her the truth._

_"I'm sorry for not being frank. In fact, my father taught me fencing ever since I was little."_

_I didn't tell Riliane that Leonhart was my father, because my father had told me not to mention this to her. If Riliane knew about this, she'll definitely kick me out of the palace._

_I think my statement was somewhat reasonable._

_"Really? I also learned fencing when I was little. The soldiers tried several attempts to beat me but I never lost. I'm so powerful, ain't I?"_

_She boasted proudly. However, I'm afraid that no man in this country will ever dare to do the real thing to her._

"…Hey wait a minute! Allen DID NOT think that!" Riliane exclaimed in disbelief, "Nobody took me seriously!"

"Well, of course not! Nobody would dare beat you!" Rin started laughing.

"OooooOOOOH! I might've known something is going on since that croquet game a while ago!"

"…Wait, croquet?" Rin stopped laughing for a moment, "You played croquet?"

"Yes…well once," Riliane explained with a hint of annoyance, "On a very rare occasion when I was feeling uncharacteristically generous, I invited a select few in the palace to participate in a game in the palace garden…"

* * *

"_Allen…" Riliane grasped her mallet like she is wielding a polearm, "You did that on purpose, did you?"_

"_W, What are you talking about, your highness?" Allen asked nervously._

"_That shot was nowhere near that hoop! You've been stuck on hoop 1 since we've started!"_

"_I told you before, princess. I have bad hand-eye coordination."_

"_DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! If you had that, you would be on the same level as Chartette!" Riliane pointed over to the bushes._

"_Don't worry about me!" Chartette called from the foliage, "I know my ball's in here somewhere!"_

_Ney then spoke up, "Your highness, if I may. I think what Allen is trying to say is that he doesn't want his head chopped off if he wins."_

_Allen flinched. Riliane stared at Ney. Then she turned to Allen._

"…_Okay. Allen, when I said that I wanted to play a game with all of you, I expect to see some competition! Is your supposed 'bad hand-eye coordination" what I expect from my servant…or rather, from my servants in general?"_

_Allen gulped, "I…err, no?"_

"_EXACTLY!" Riliane screamed again, "If all of my servants are all bumbling idiots who can't even aim their balls…"_

_Ney started sniggering. Riliane swerved over to Ney, who managed to hold a straight face just in time. Riliane, slightly confused but still angry, resumed her rant._

"…_can't even aim their balls and thrust them through the…"_

_Ney burst into hysterics, rolling on the ground in laughter._

_Riliane glared at Ney, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"_

_Before Riliane could whack Ney with her mallet, Allen caught her by the shoulder, "P, Princess! You're right! I…I'm sorry. I hadn't been very honest with you. Please, I beg your forgiveness."_

_Allen bowed before Riliane. Riliane paused, took a deep breath, "gently" whacked Ney on the head, and turned to Allen._

"_Argh…don't look like that! You're making me want to forgive you! Ugh…forget it. Let's just stop…"_

"_No wait, Princess!" Allen grasped Riliane's arm just as she is about to leave, "You put effort into inviting us here to play with you. To end this now would be rude. Please, allow me to play with you seriously…"_

_Riliane sighed, "…Oh alright. We'll restart. One more game. But you better be honest with me!"_

"_Thank you, Princess!" Allen then started retrieving everybody's balls._

"_Ney! Get up! We're restarting!" Riliane kicked Ney, who is rather exhausted from laughing. Chartette suddenly emerged from the foliage._

"_I found it!" Chartette shouted in delight with her "lucky red ball" in hand._

"_Yeah yeah whatever," Riliane mumbled, "I'm not really into it so you can go first."_

"_Really? Thank you, your highness!" and with that, Chartette readied herself for her swing while everyone looked on._

"_HYAA!" Chartette swung with unbelievable might as her ball ricocheted off the water fountain, effectively destroying the fountain as the ball flung into the second floor window, shattering it into a million pieces._

"…"

_Everyone was silent. Allen, Ney, Chartette, and Riliane couldn't believe their eyes._

"…_Chartette?"_

"…_Oh my…"_

"…_Princess? I…I…"_

"…_OFF WITH YOUR HE…"_

_Suddenly, a male scream is heard from where the window once stood. Mariam is seen running towards the sound._

"_L, Leonhart! What happened here?"_

"…_M…MY…GROIN…IS SHOT…"_

_Back in the garden, the silence continued._

"…_Oh my goodness. Leonhart…_

"…_Captain Leonhart just got butchered…"_

"…_P…Princess…I…I'm sorry…I'll clean it up…"_

"…_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS HILARIOUS!"_

* * *

"…That's how the water fountain got destroyed the first time?" Rin blinked.

"Exactly," Riliane said bluntly, "In the end, Allen was a good sport. Though I wish I could do some fencing with him…"

Rin then had an idea, "Hey, how about we do that right now?"

"Eh?"

"Let's go fencing!" Rin darted off for the closet and started rummaging through the pile of stuff in there.

"Fencing? You mean you have foils?"

"Foils? We don't need foils. We are going to duel with THESE."

Riliane looked on with wonder as Rin pulled out two toy lightsabers. Tossing one to Riliane, Rin ignited her "weapon". Riliane stared at her lightsaber with curiosity. After a few seconds of fumbling around, Riliane ignited her lightsaber as well.

"Oh my goodness…!" Riliane gasped in awe.

"I know, right? It's pretty awesome!"

Riliane waved her lightsaber around. Classic noises started emanating from it.

"Well, princess. Let's see the fury you can muster!" Rin started swinging her lightsaber in a threatening manner. Even so, the way she is wielding it is no cause for alarm.

Riliane looked on…then smiled deviously.

"Don't be too overconfident, Rin. Soon you will be crying for mercy."

* * *

"Ugh, what a hangover…" Meiko muttered as she walked down to the living room. There, before her, is Riliane standing triumphantly on top of Rin like the Dark Lord of the Sith that she has become.

"Don't kill me, Riliane! Please I beg you!"

"OH HO HO HO HO! NOW, BOW BEFORE ME!"

"I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE!"

"…"

"AH…Meiko! What are you doing here?"

"…OH! Um, pardon my rudeness…"

"…Can I join in?"


	4. Terror from the Deep

**Terror from the Deep**

"Woow…" Riliane gazed at a school of tuna swimming in front of her eyes. Rin had taken Riliane over to an aquarium and seeing fish up close is a sight to behold.

"You like this place, don't you?" Rin couldn't help but smile at Riliane being in awe.

"Yes! Yes I do! This place is amazing!"

"Well, there are other fish kept here too! Like jellyfish, stingrays, sharks…"

"…S, Sharks…?" Riliane turned to Rin nervously just as a great white swam just behind her.

"…Y, Yeah! W, why don't we look over there? …Or should I say, move away from here?"

Rin took Riliane's hand and led her away, sweating like hell.

"Oh look, it's Luka!" Rin spotted Luka near a demonstration area, "Hey Luka! Over here!"

"Hmm? If it isn't Rin and Riliane," Luka greeted the girls as they made their way over.

"Hello, Luka," Riliane bowed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Well, my reason is the same as yours. And, I was just admiring that octopus over there…" Luka pointed that over at the tank before her.

"O…Octopus…?" Riliane stammered.

Suddenly, the octopus reached out an abnormally long tentacle…towards Riliane.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Riliane screamed and ran like the wind.

"OH MY GOD…" Rin jumped back but didn't flee, as if she is used to this every time.

"W, wait! Riliane! Where are you going?" Luka called, unfazed by what happened.

"I'll stand over here! It's much safer!" Riliane yelled back.

"Wait Riliane, look! Look! The octopus is going to open a jar!"

"I'LL PASS!"

"Are you sure? Come on, Riliane! Don't you wanna see?"

Riliane did not want to come any closer to that eight-limbed monstrosity. But even so, Luka seemed persistent. Riliane came back and hid behind Rin. Sure enough, a jar is placed next to the octopus. It gripped the jar, unscrewed the lid, and grabbed the crab that was inside. Riliane continued to hide, although she did have to admit that it is impressive.

"Aw! How cute!" Luka cooed in awe.

"You…like this thing?" Riliane squirmed.

"Yes I do! It's a very amazing octopus!"

Riliane gulped. She swears she has heard that line before.

"Heck, we even have a mascot…" Rin muttered.

Riliane blinked, "A mascot?"

"Check this out," Rin pulled out her phone and showed Riliane a picture.

"…"

"…"

"…Rin?"

"Yes?"

"…What…is…that?"

"TakoLuka."

Riliane stared open-wide at that…thing. It looks like a head of Luka with her hair spread out like tentacles.

Luka leaned over to peek at what Rin is displaying, "Oh you're showing TakoLuka to Riliane?"

"Yep."

"Oh well I just happen to have her here in my bag!"

"…Wait what?"

Before Rin could talk further, Luka reached into her handbag and pulled out the creature known as TakoLuka.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Riliane screamed again. TakoLuka is waving her tentacles about as onlookers piled up.

"Oh Riliane! Don't worry! TakoLuka is friendly!" Luka offered TakoLuka to Riliane. When Riliane obviously didn't want to hold that "thing", Luka shrugged…and then TakoLuka jumped on top of Riliane's head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Riliane screeched.

"Wait! Wait one moment! See? She likes you!"

Sure enough, TakoLuka is playing around with Riliane's hair. Riliane moaned. Even if TakoLuka meant no harm, the feeling of moving tentacles makes Riliane want to puke.

"You really have bad memories with octopuses, do you?" Rin asked.

Riliane winced in mental pain, "Yeah…like that one time when Elluka Clockworker got one of those…"

* * *

_"Uh… First of all, Queen Dowager Prim and King Kyle were very pleased with the honoraria we sent… so they deliberately ordered me to bring something back."_

_As Minis finished, he signaled servants to move up something. In gold and silver jewelry, a small glass container drifted along. In the container filled with water, there was only one weird eight-legged creature swimming in the water._

_"Wow… What is it?" __Riliane stiffened her face._

_"They said that it's one of the baby octopuses they often capture in the coastal waters of Marlon. Because of its weird shape, nobody wanted to eat it."_

_"What in the world is this?! Is this a hoax or something?!"_

_"No… This is a gift for Elluka. Queen Dowager Prim said that she'll be pleased to see it."_

_Allen looked at Elluka; He saw her eyes shining while gazing at the octopus. This is far worse than what she usually looks like._

_"That's… really something good. That's a 'Very Amazing Octopus'!"_

_"… What part of it is amazing?"_

_"Everything about it is amazing… very amazing!"_

* * *

Riliane sighed, "Honestly, what is so amazing about it?"

"I'll tell you why!" Luka blurted out.

" WHAT IS SO AMAZING ABOUT IT?' Why do you hate me so much?" Rin recoiled in agony while Luka started belting out her explanation.

"Just like what you have seen in the demonstration earlier, octopuses have high intelligence, which is often debated by marine biologists for some time. In fact, there is this one video online that shows an octopus using a coconut shell as a makeshift shelter! Also, octopuses have an excellent sense of touch, allowing them to taste what they feel! Furthermore, they can differentiate…"

After who knows long of nothing but "amazing" facts about octopuses, Riliane returned to Rin, all worn out. TakoLuka continued to fumble about in Riliane's arms. It seems that Riliane's fear of TakoLuka is somewhat diminished.

"Rin? Are…all pink haired people like her and Elluka?"

Rin merely looked at Luka, who has returned back to the demonstration area and resumed admiring the octopus in front of her, "…No. You're exaggerating things, although only someone with a twisted mind like hers can recite all that."

"I…see…"

Riliane could've figured it all out. After all, Elluka is rather eccentric, even back in the day when Riliane's father and mother were still in power.

"But you know what?" Rin whispered, "This may sound strange, but I bet Luka can communicate with octopuses as well."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the octopus shot ink at Rin's head.

*Splat*

"Kya! R, Rin…!"

"Oh my! It actually understands! That is so adorable!"

"…SON OF A B…"

"Uh, I think we should go!" and with that, Riliane handed TakoLuka back to Luka and hurried Rin off towards the bathroom.


	5. Life, the Universe, and Bust Size

******Life, the Universe, and Bust Size**

"…As you enter the dungeon, the smell of rotting flesh hangs in the air. There is no doubt that evil lurks here. It's your turn."

*rolling dice*

"I move two spaces forward."

*flipping page* "…You fall down a trap hole."

"…"

"GACK! I, I'M NGG…NOT…KIDD…ERG…ING!"

Riliane's first tabletop roleplaying game did not go smoothly. Rin is still trying her best teaching the rules to a confused Riliane while Len and Miku are trying their best to get Meiko to release Kaito's throat.

"Everyone, it's getting late. Shouldn't we start washing up?" Luka pointed to the clock.

"Eh? Already? Is it really that late?" Rin looked up. Sure enough, it is 9:25.

"Ah well. I should forfeit," Rin tossed away her character sheet, "Hey Riliane! Let's take a bath together!"

"T, Together…?" Riliane got tense.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Wanna come too, Miku?"

"Huh?" Miku thought for a moment, "Um, sure why not?"

"Come on!" "W, Wait a minute!" Rin took Riliane's hand and sped her way. Miku followed silently behind. Everyone sat back down at the table.

"Where were we? Oh yes. Roll the dice again."

*rolling dice*

*flipping page* "…You die upon impact when you fell in the trap hole. Wait until you're resurrecAAAGH!"

"YOU'RE JUST TOYING WITH ME, AREN'T YOU?"

"MEIKO! STO…"

* * *

Voices started emanating from the bathroom.

"…It's amazing that you have the same figure as me, Riliane!"

"…R, Really?"

"Yeah…Though there is a difference, Rin."

"Eh? What is it, Miku?"

"Riliane's chest is bigger than yours."

"DOH!"

"Oh…I…n, not as big as yours, Miku."

"Huh? W, well I…Ah! What are you doing…?"

"They're so big…"

"Yeah! Miku's breasts feels so soft!"

"S, Stop it! …Ah! AAAAAAAAHHH…!"

* * *

"…Kaito. What are you doing?"

"YEEKS!" Kaito jumped away from the bathroom door…and landed in Meiko's breasts.

"…"

"…Marshmallow hell…"

"DEERRRYAAAA!"

*CRUNCH* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

* * *

Dressed in bright yellow pajamas that Rin given her, Riliane sat on the bench in the backyard and stared at the night sky. Everyone else is still waiting to take a bath.

"Hello there." It's Miku dressed in her authentic green pajamas and brushing her long flowing hair.

"Oh! M, Miku! You wish to join me again?" Riliane scooted over. She did remember the first time she slept over, she and Miku talked with each other on this very bench.

"Don't mind if I do." Miku sat down next to Riliane. She looked flushed.

"Um, sorry if I uh…violated your privacy…"

"D, Don't mention it…I still feel sore…" Miku gently massaged her chest, "O, Out of curiosity, what compelled you to do that?"

Riliane looked at herself, "It's just that…In the palace, some of us envied my mother, Elluka, Mariam…"

"…Who besides you envied?"

Riliane thought for a while, "Well, most recently Chartette and Ney."

"Ouch."

"…Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to massage you?"

"NO! …Ah, I mean, no thank you…" Miku looked up at the sky, "The stars look so pretty, aren't they?"

"Yes they do," Riliane whispered, "I wonder what it would be like to fly up there?"

"Hmm. Well did you know that space travel is possible?"

"EH? REALLY?"

"Yeah! Hold on a minute…" Miku ran to her room and brought back her laptop, "Check out these beautiful images!"

As Miku's laptop displayed an image gallery, Riliane is captivated by what she is seeing: stars, galaxies, nebulas, comets, there was so much!

"H, How is this possible?"

"Eh, people make telescopes, probes, that sort of stuff. To be honest, I have dreamed of going into space. Some of my songs actually talk about that. But at the same time…I'd rather stay on Earth. Space seems so lonely."

Riliane nodded, "It's just like that song from Sesame Street, right?"

Miku turned to Riliane in surprise, "…Impressive that you know that!"

Riliane looked away shyly, "W, Well, I learn… So, you sing songs about space?"

"Yes I do! In fact, there's one song that I like to sing at the end of my concerts."

"Really? W, Would you mind if you sing it for me?"

Miku shrugged, "I don't mind. Sure! Why not?"

_Starduster, sung by Hatsune Miku_

_Fearing that the most precious person won't love me __  
__I took off on a solo flight to the stars ten thousand years away_

_As I slowly open my eyes, a dark sea of sky stands before me __  
__The hundred million away lands come streaming into me_

_Breathing the coldness of empty space __  
__Before my senses start to go numb __  
__This body, give it a piece of your love (your love...)_

_Your love, right now. Your love, give me. Your love, please. Your love..._

_The light can't shine from the stars, as if darkness engulfs it __  
__I had watched the sunset of the ten thousand years away alone_

_I definitely just had been drifting in space along these debris __  
__Going on like this, before I fade away, please..._

_Your love, right now. Your love, give me. Your love, please. Your love..._

_Your love... (Your love please...)_

_Your love_

As Miku finished her song, she saw that Riliane is crying.

"R, Riliane? Why are you crying?"

"T, That song… I…I…IT SOUNDS SO SAD!" Riliane sobbed.

Miku held Riliane in her arms and stroked her hair, "Well, I have to admit that it does sound sad, especially when I sing it at the concert while knowing that I have to say goodbye to the audience."

Riliane fell silent for a while. "For some reason…I feel lonely…"

"Eh? Why is that? Your friends are all here for you!"

"I, I know that. It's just…" Riliane looked at the night sky, "…I feel…small…insignificant…in this humongous world."

"Well, it's a big universe. Who knows? Maybe we are not alone in this galaxy."

"What do you mean?"

"…Ask Miki. She's crazy about that sort of stuff."

Just then, Rin's voice called out from inside, "Hey Riliane! We're ready!"

"Well maybe we should head back in," Miku released Riliane and started towards the door.

"Miku? There's something that I want to ask you."

"Hmm? What is it, Riliane?"

"I, In the music video you showed me… Why is there a cat floating in space?"

"…"

* * *

Rin and Len are tucked into bed…with Riliane in between.

"Are you sure you want this?" Len sweated, "It's getting crowded in here. I can just use a sleeping bag…"

"No. It's fine. I want it like this," Riliane smiled.

Rin shrugged, "Suit yourself. G'night Ril'! G'night Len!"

Len stared, "…Ril'?"

"…Yeah. I don't see that catching on…" Riliane murmured.

"It was worth a shot!" and leaving with that, Rin went to sleep. Len turned off the lights and slept facing away from the girls. Riliane just laid there…and stared out the window. A sea of stars continued to shine in the darkness. At the sparkling beauty of it all, Riliane started singing softly to herself.

_Your love, right now. Your love, give me. Your love, please. Your love..._


	6. Dress Shopping

**Dress Shopping**

"W, What if I fall off…?"

"It's alright, Riliane. I got you."

Riliane clung to Len as they rode up the escalator. For Riliane, climbing higher and higher is nerve-wracking.

"Um… At your castle, didn't you have guardrails on your balconies?"

"Yes, but they are much higher than this…" Riliane whimpered. She felt if she made one wrong move, she would fall off and smash her head into the polished floor below.

Teto, Haku, and Neru had invited Riliane to go window shopping with them at the mall…with Len being the "luggage boy". Although Len voiced his objections, Riliane wanted him to come too.

"…Riliane, is it really necessary for you to continue wearing that?" Len pointed at Riliane's attire. She is still wearing her nun clothing as usual.

"I, Is there a problem?"

"More than a problem…"

There are whispering amongst the other people in the mall, things like "THERE'S A NUN IN HERE!" or any other variation of that very sentence. Len grew more uncomfortable standing side-by-side with Riliane. Arriving at the meeting place…

"NO NO NO. YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Neru shouted on the phone, "If you're going to put it that way, you are not just talking about Caesar Augustus! Oh no! You're talking about Caesar FROM THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Everyone stared at Neru as she hung up and thrust her phone back into her pocket.

"What's going on…?" Haku nervously asked.

"…Nothing. Just having a little spat."

"Oh hey guys!" Teto called over Len and Riliane.

Riliane smiled, "Hello Chartette."

"…Huh? My name isn't Cha…"

"I'm joking! Of course I know your name, Teto."

"…Aha! Ahahahaha! Yeah very funny," Teto muttered, wishing that she could forget her blunder when she first met Riliane.

"Teto," Len interrupted, "Why am I the luggage boy?"

"Oh it's simple! In our five-man-band, I'm the Leader, Neru is the Lancer, Haku is the Smart Guy, and Riliane is the Chick!"

Riliane blinked, "…I'm the what?"

Teto continued on, "Which makes you, Len, the Big Guy."

"…I'm the Smart Guy…?" Haku tilted her head in confusion.

"Naw. You're more like the Tagalong Kid," Neru snickered.

"UHUHUHUH!" Haku bawled her eyes out.

"Neru! It's not nice to make fun of people!" Riliane spoke up.

"…And that's why you're the Chick." Neru muttered.

Teto looked all over Riliane, "…Why are you still wearing that outfit? This is a mall, not a nunnery!"

"Eh?" Riliane was puzzled, "But it's the only clothing that I have. Also, I feel obligated to…"

"Boring~! Come on! Let's get you something flashy!" and with that, Teto seized Riliane's arm and dragged her towards a fashion store.

"D, Don't pull on me!" Riliane pleaded as everyone else followed behind.

* * *

"Say Riliane? Do you like this or this?" Teto bombarded Riliane with various dresses. They…appear to have the same color.

"…Does it matter?"

"I wasn't asking you, Len! I'm asking Riliane!"

"…I, I, I'm sorry, Teto. I have to agree with Len."

"Hah? Why's that?"

"I'm not into fancy dresses anymore…" Riliane averted her eyes. It is true. Riliane has grown more accustomed to a more humble appearance.

"Eeeh? I thought you were! Well I guess that's true since you're a nun now. But you should really spice up your monastic lifestyle!" Teto started rummaging through a fashion magazine.

"…What?" Neru looked unamused, "What kind of nun wants to be flashy?"

Silence.

"…Index?"

Neru flinched, "…Seriously? You watch that show, Haku?"

Len snatched the magazine from Teto, "I mean look at this! What's the difference between 'black' and 'night'? They look the exact same thing!"

"…Well, 'night' has a little bluish hue…" Haku droned.

"…Oh never mind!" Len tossed the magazine away.

"Why don't you get Riliane something yellow?" Neru suggested in a bored voice.

Riliane blinked, "Yellow? I see yellow all the time in Lucifenia…"

"Alright! Let's get something yellow!" Teto started looking through the dresses again.

"Riliane, do you like yellow?" Haku asked.

"It's not like I don't like it. Rather, I'm getting bored of that color…" Riliane replied.

* * *

So far, Riliane's experience at the mall is rather invigorating, although…

"What's that?" Riliane pointed at a stand full of manga in front of one peculiar store.

"Oh that. Ignore that place," Neru muttered.

"? Why?"

"It's full of otakus. I hate otakus…"

"What's an otaku?"

Neru sighed, "Well think about Chartette and her novel addiction."

"…Oh."

"But THOSE GUYS OVER THERE ARE WORSE! Let's get outta here…"

…there are a number of places in which she is "not allowed" in.

Riliane glanced at Len, who is carrying a large number of boxes, "Do you need some help with that? Let me carry some…"

"…No! I'm perfectly fine…!"

"Are you sure? You look like you're straining…"

"Not a problem…If Allen can do this, so can I…!"

"…I don't think Allen did this much…"

Haku stepped up and grabbed a few boxes, "Don't worry. I'll help!"

"…Really? Well, thanks."

Neru grinned, "And with that, you lost all confidence as a man."

Before Len could retort, Riliane glanced at a stand full of snacks, "Um, why is my face on this package?" Riliane showed the others a ready-made brioche with an image of herself on the plastic wrapping.

"…Whoa." Teto took a peek, "Why is your face on there?"

"Teto, I'm asking the question here!"

Haku spoke up, "I…guess you are popular around here?"

Riliane flushed red. She continued to look at her picture on the plastic. "…Hey. Is that my old dress?"

"…Ha?" Neru looked as well. The image of Riliane on there is wearing a completely different dress than the one Riliane usually wears. "You wore that gray, black, and yellow dress before?"

"Well yes…until an accident occurred…"

* * *

"_YOU RIPPED THE PRINCESS' DRESS!" Ney screamed._

"…_YOU DID WHAT?" Allen yelped._

"_Y, yeah…s, sorry!" Chartette held the torn dress in shame._

"_Sorry isn't going to save your head!" Allen remarked as he started looking over the dress, "…Actually, it only ripped at the sewed area. We might be able to sew it back!"_

"_R, Really?"_

"_But we gotta act fast! Ney! Get some thread and a needle!"_

"_Got it!" Ney started towards the drawer._

_Chartette laid the dress on the table, "Thank you guys! You're lifesav…"_

"_NOT ON THAT TABLE! I JUST POLISHED IT!" Ney screamed again, rushing to pick up the dress. It was too late. An icky substance covered it._

"…_Ack!" Chartette winced._

"…_I…I think I'm going to faint…" Allen staggered towards the couch._

"_CHARTETTE!" Riliane's voice came from across the hall, "WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Chartette gulped, "Hide me!"_

_Allen grabbed Chartette and hid her behind the couch. Ney quickly stuffed the dress in a vase just as Riliane stormed in, wearing nothing but a towel._

"_WELCOME TO THE LOUNGE!" Ney very enthusiastically greeted, sweating a waterfall. Riliane looked angry and confused._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Riliane pointed at Ney's hand still inside the vase._

"…_A…R…Removing algae?"_

"…_Oh forget you!" Riliane turned to Allen, "Where is my dress? I was just finished with my bath and my dress was not there!"_

"_Y, Your dress?" Allen asked nervously, "I had nothing to do with it! Didn't you have Chartette take care of it?"_

_With a huff, Riliane started prowling around the room when suddenly…_

"_Ew! My hand's all wet!" Ney cried as she pulled her hand from the vase, her pinky snagging a piece of string._

"_Hold on one second!" Riliane shouted as she made her way towards Ney, pulling out the string…as well as the dress. "…W…WHAT THE…?"_

_Ney caught her breath, "A…A…Chartette did it!"_

_Riliane's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "…SHE DID WHAT?"_

_Chartette crawled from behind the couch, "Princess…I…I'm…"_

"_SHUT UP!" Riliane screamed, "THANKS TO YOU, I'M NOW RUNNING STARK NAKED! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER TOMORROW MORNING AND I DO HOPE YOU WILL TAKE THIS TIME TO REFLECT ON YOUR MISERABLE LIFE! YOU'LL WISH YOU ARE SORRY FOR BEING ALIVE!"_

_Riliane stomped out of the room, leaving behind a very distraught Chartette._

"_I…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…Princess…!"_

* * *

Riliane wiped her tears, "…I wish I could take those words back. I really do…"

Len handed Riliane a tissue, "What about the current dress you wore? The white, yellow, and orange one I mean."

"Yeah, we're getting close…"

* * *

"_Allen? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night…"_

_Allen quickly turned to the voice. It was Ney, dressed only in her delicate nightgown._

"_Ney! Um, I'm making the princess a new dress."_

"…_Why?"_

"_To replace the princess' old dress, of course!"_

"…_Are you sure that's it…?"_

_Allen swallowed hard, "…And to save Chartette. I don't care if I have to stay up all night. I don't want to lose a friend."_

_Ney rolled her eyes, "Are you always this selfless?"_

_Allen returned to his work. Ney looked over the dress Allen is trying to make._

"_Really? Orange? Good luck."_

_Allen stopped, "…Please help me."_

_Ney sighed, "Ugh. I'm so going to regret this. But I do feel bad about ratting so I'll get mother to help too."_

* * *

_A knocking came from outside Riliane's room._

"…_Princess?"_

"_Oh what now…Enter!"_

_The door opened and it was Chartette Langley._

"_Oh. It's you," Riliane sneered, "Have you come to beg for mercy? Well, you can forget it."_

_Chartette looked down and offered a box to Riliane, "I…have something for you…"_

"_Really, Chartette? You think you can just fix something like this just by making a poor excuse of a…" Riliane opened the box, "…dress…"_

_Riliane's rage stopped short. Inside the box is a beautiful yellow and white dress with orange laces decorating it._

"…_Ch…Chartette…?"_

"_Princess…I know you are very angry and you have every reason to. I just want to let you know that I am very sorry…"_

"…_Chartette, this is perfect!"_

"…_It is?"_

"_Yes! I love it!" Riliane pulled out the dress and looked at it from left to right, "It looks so much better than the one I used to wear!"_

_Chartette stood there looking blankly as Riliane adored the dress in her hands._

"_Chartette Langley, I hereby forgive you!"_

* * *

Neru squinted her eyes, "…That's how it happened?"

"Huh. I think Rin has your old dress still stuffed in her closet," Len pondered.

"Really?" Riliane asked, "You think it'll fit me after all these years?"

"Well, you haven't grown a whole lot so I think you'll be fine!" Haku patted Riliane's shoulder.

"Oi! What do you think of this one?" Teto showed up again with another dress. It is a white sundress with yellow straps.

"Huh," Neru glanced at the dress, "…Well it is getting hot lately. Whadaya think, Riliane?"

Riliane took the dress in hand, her fingers feeling across the fabric, "…This is perfect."

Len looked at the sundress as well, "…Well, I guess it's better than that one sweater Miki got you."

"Why?" Haku asked.

"It has the words 'CURSE YOU PRIM MARLON' written on it." Len muttered, "Speaking of Prim, I kinda liked Prima's performance in the theater production of Story of Evil!"

Riliane cocked her head, "Who's Prima?"

"One of Zero-G's opera singers alongside another Vocaloid named Tonio," Neru explained, "She's usually busy but when she's not singing opera, Rin often seized the opportunity to ask her to join us in Story of Evil…Plus, I like being around her!"

Haku giggled, "Well, both of you are playing the villains!"

"…Well yeah whatever! I'M ALWAYS THE VILLAIN!" Neru turned to Riliane, "Anyway, you should really watch one of Prima or Tonio's performances!"

Riliane smiled, "I'd like that."

"GUYS!" Teto squealed loudly, "THERE'S A DISCOUNT SALE OVER THERE! LET'S MOVE MOVE MOVE!" and with that, the endless shopping spree continued.


	7. The Switch, Part 1

**The Switch, Part 1**

"You seem very thrilled about something," Riliane examined Rin's cheery face as they walked along the street.

"You bet I am! There is an upcoming concert tomorrow that my friends and I are hosting!"

"Is that so? Well, good luck to you!"

"Thanks Riliane! And you know what? I want you to come over also! I'll give you a front row seat!"

"R, Really?"

"Yeah! It…"

Before Rin could finish…she disappeared.

"…Eh? R, Rin? Rin!" Riliane panicked. She looked desperately around for any sight of Rin but to no avail, "Rin! Where are you? RIN!"

Riliane continued to call for Rin, searching for anyone with a distinctive white ribbon. How did Rin disappear? Then it hit her. Slowly but surely, Riliane looked at where she is now: The crossing.

* * *

"…will be fun…Huh?" Rin stopped. She found herself walking along a dirt road. Rin looked behind her. Riliane is nowhere to be seen. Instead, a crossroad stood there.

"…Uh oh…"

* * *

Riliane had ran back to the Crypton Suite and brought everyone over to the traffic crossing.

"So let me get this straight. Rin disappeared here?" Meiko asked.

"Yes! We were just talking and then she disappeared right over there!" Riliane pointed to where Rin disappeared.

Len pondered for a while, "…The crossing. Rin must've traveled to Evillious!"

Miku looked puzzled, "But how? I thought only Riliane can do that!"

"Does it matter how? We have to find her!" Riliane exclaimed.

Luka held Riliane's shoulder, "Riliane, please calm down! Let's look around first."

Everyone searched the traffic crossing for anything that looks like a portal.

"Nope. I can't find anything…" Kaito gave up. As expected, so did everyone else.

"Does that mean…Rin is stuck there?" Riliane feared.

"Don't worry," Luka reassured, "We…well, created Evillious. Rin is resourceful. She'll find a way."

* * *

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPP!" Rin screamed as she pounded away at the signpost. It is no use. Rin is trapped.

"Oh my goodness. I'll never find a way outta here!" Rin growled, "WHY IS OUR CREATION SO FLAWED?"

Rin slumped in frustration. Why the hell did this happen? Rin looked and saw a bunch of bags lying on the ground. Inside the bags are all sorts of food. Riliane must've been shopping before she passed through the crossroad.

"Well I guess I could survive on this while I try and figure out what's going on here…Oh wait!" Rin stared down at her clothing, "I can't go around looking like this! What if somebody sees me?"

Rin quickly looked around. There in the distance is Eldoh Monastery.

"Oh that's right! Riliane works there! I'll disguise myself as her!"

Taking the groceries with her, Rin darted off towards the Monastery. Sneaking in the place proved to be hard. Left and right, there are nuns and orphans up and about.

"Ugh… Next time, I'm adding more secret passages…" Rin muttered to herself.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone returned back to the Crypton Suite.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Miku wailed. "The concert is tomorrow and we can't have it without Rin!"

"You're making it sound like we have to cancel it…" Kaito murmured.

"What are you blabbering about?" Meiko hit Kaito on the head. "We can't just cancel the concert now! Not this close!"

Luka crossed her arms, "But if Rin can't be at the concert, then who?"

After a moment of silence…all eyes turned to Riliane.

"…W, What are all of you staring at?" Riliane asked nervously, "I…Oh no no no…"

"Riliane!" Len stood up, "You have to take Rin's place!"

"NONONONO! I, I, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Riliane protested.

"We can just dress you up like Rin!" Meiko suggested, "Nobody would know the difference!"

"B, But I can't sing well as Rin! I only sang one song and that's it! What if I make a mistake and bungle up the concert?" Riliane continued to spout out excuse after excuse.

"Please, Riliane! We need you!" Miku begged, "Please please please!"

"Yeah! What kind of Vocaloid concert has no people screaming 'Rin-chan' over and over again?" Kaito hounded on.

"AAaaaAAaAAAAH!" Riliane moaned, "A, A, All right! I'll do it! But I still think I'll just ruin it all…"

"Don't worry, Riliane. I'll help you with your singing," Luka offered.

"And I'll be right by your side," Len took Riliane's hand. Riliane still felt dreadfully nervous inside.

* * *

Rin finally changed into Riliane's spare nun clothing. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel proud that she looks absolutely identical to Riliane. Throwing her original clothes in the closet and locking it up securely, Rin left for the kitchen. Clarith is there working with the stove.

"Um, Clarith! I'm here to help you make lunch!"

"Oh! Rin! Good timing. Will you help me cut up the vegetables?"

"S, Sure!"

Rin retrieved the groceries from earlier. Grabbing a kitchen knife, Rin started cutting carrots really fast.

"…Rin? You seem very eager today."

Rin tried to think of the appropriate words, "Um, how do I put this? Many years ago, I never had to do things like this. But look at me now! I'm able to survive on my own thanks to you."

Clarith felt flattered, "T, Thank you Rin, though I have to say this: I have never seen you this…cheerful before."

Rin gulped. Crap. She is supposed to act like Riliane. Riliane is never so cheerful like Rin.

"Um…yeah," Rin turned to Clarith, "You know very well how I miss my brother dearly. But I don't think Allen would want me to mope forever about him. He gave his life to save mine, so I believe Allen wants me to live a happy life."

Clarith nodded and smiled, "That…sounds very sudden… But I glad you have accepted that. You know, I believe my friend wants me to do the same thing too."

Rin handed Clarith the chopped carrots, "…Michaela, right?"

"…Yes. Because of Michaela."

"Mhm. No wonder you were ranked 2nd in the popularity poll…"

"…Huh?"

"Ack. Oh nothing!" Rin grew nervous. _How long must I keep this up?_ She thought to herself.


	8. The Switch, Part 2

**The Switch, Part 2**

"Don't worry, Riliane! You can do this!"

"B, B, But, I don't think I'll do well!"

"You've heard Rin sing those two songs before, right?"

"Well, yes but I haven't memorized the lyrics! And moreover, the lyrics just don't make any sense to me!"

"…Like what?"

"Like here for instance! 'I'm jumping into a nuclear reactor' …What's a nuclear reactor? Also, if this person is a melancholic, why does the tune sound so happy?"

Trying to get Riliane to learn the songs was a daunting task for Len. Most of the time was spent trying to understand what the song is talking about. The only songs which Riliane fully understand are the songs from the Story of Evil.

"I…I don't know if I'm comfortable singing a song about…myself…"

"It isn't too hard for you, right? I mean, just be yourself!"

"But that was a year ago! I have changed!"

Len thought for a while. "Hold on a second." Then he walked over to the closet and grabbed some clothes. "Um…would you face the other way?"

"Ah, r, right…!" Riliane turned away, feeling a bit nervous.

After a while, Len called out, "Okay! You can look."

Riliane turned around and saw Len…in his Allen Avadonia costume.

"L…Len…!" Riliane was aghast. Len looks exactly like Allen.

Len just smiled, the same way that Allen would do, and simply said: "…Hello, sister."

"A, Allen!" Riliane cried.

"All this time…and yet your chest hasn't grown a bit."

"WHAT THE…WHY YOU CHEEKY INSOLENT DOG…" Riliane had snapped. But then her anger quickly subsided. "Wait… Hold on. What are you doing?"

Len just winked. "Just trying to piss you off to get you back to your old self."

Riliane narrowed her eyes. "…I don't feel like this is going to work… I hope Rin is doing better than I am…"

* * *

"MY GOD, THESE KIDS ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE…"

"R, Rin? Are you okay?"

Rin flinched. It is too late. Clarith caught her venting out her frustrations after taking care of 'bloody, snot-nosed, dirty, little brats'.

Clarith looked worried. "…You…haven't been yourself lately…"

Rin bit her lip and looked downhearted. "I…I'm sorry. It's…It's just that…I have been doing the same thing for over a while now… I think I'm slowly turning insane…"

Clarith shook her head. "No… Perhaps I should apologize."

Rin looked surprised. "Wh, What do you mean?"

"I have spent an awful lot of time with Michaela. Because of this, I have slacked off. Please, allow me to relieve your burden…"

"…Oh um…Th, Thank you."

"Rin…" Clarith turned to Rin. "I'll take care of the orphans for you. Would you…look after Michaela?"

"Eh? Me? Take care of Michaela? Um…okay."

As Clarith started taking Rin's place, Rin walked over to the room where Michaela is kept. A small tree sapling stood alone on a solitary desk. "Err…" Rin sat down near the desk. After a long pause…

"H, Hey Michaela. Wassup? Uh…ah crap. I don't think I should say that…" Rin slapped her head. She didn't know what to say at all.

"Um…Okay just look. I…I'm not really Riliane. But…I guess you probably suspect that. You know, by the way I'm talking. Well, before you get a panic attack or something, I should tell you that…I helped create Evillious. That's right; the continents, the sea, magic, humanity, forest spirits, pretty much everything. Well, maybe you think I'm some sort of god or something but AHAHAHA…eh, no I'm not… To be honest, I never knew that Evillious…could really exist…in reality. All my friends and I just composed a collection of songs. We had no idea that we did all this…until Riliane appeared in our world. Now…here am I talking with you! Some of us were a bit disappointed that you were 13th on the popularity poll but still!"

* * *

"Alright! Today's the big day!" Miku got excited as the gang's car zoomed down the highway towards tonight's concert.

Luka looked at Riliane, who sitting next to her and dressed up in Rin's full attire. "Riliane, are you okay?"

"I don't know… I feel so stressed!" Riliane whined.

"It'll be alright! We have rehearsed a lot! I'll be right beside you!" Len encouraged.

"B…But…"

Meiko then spoke up. "Okay. Think about this. Kyle Marlon dumped you because Michaela sang so flawlessly.

Riliane fell silent for a while. "…Watch your tongue…"

"Come on. Since Kyle is into that kind of stuff, I'll bet he thought you don't have what it takes."

"…"

Riliane had snapped. "COME ON, EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO ROCK THIS PLACE!"

"Meiko…" Len rolled his eyes.

"What? It worked!"

"STEP ON THE GAS, KAITO! LET'S GO! GO! GO!" Riliane commanded, slapping Kaito on the head.

"ACK! HEY! STOP THAT!" Kaito protested, "WHY DO THESE THINGS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME…?"

* * *

Rin continued to ramble on about herself for a few good minutes. "…Oh right! You are probably thirsty, aren't you?" She then quickly grabbed a watering can and sprinkled some water on the tree sapling. "Here you go, Michaela! Refreshing, isn't it? Um, listen. About everything I said, please keep it a secret…"

Rin paused for a moment. Really? Asking a baby tree to keep a secret? This thing probably can't even talk! Yet, Rin felt like a voice is entering her head.

_…You are an odd one. But don't worry. I promise._

Rin looked perplexed. Then she smiled and brushed Michaela's leaves affectionately. Michaela is such an angel, even at times like this! "…No. Actually, once I get back to Sapporo, I'll fix everything up."

"Fix what up?"

Rin jumped and turned to the voice at the door. "Y, You…! You're Elluka Clockworker!"

Elluka narrowed her eyes. "…Naw, I'm actually the postal serviceOF COURSE I'M ELLUKA CLOCKWORKER." She replied snarkily. "But anyway, I'm here to check up on someone here."

"…Right…" Rin rolled her eyes. But then it hit her: She could ask Elluka if there is a way to get back to Sapporo! Rin haven't developed very deeply into Elluka's capabilities but who knows? Elluka might know something! "Um, once you're done, could we talk?" Rin asked very politely.

Elluka shrugged. "…I suppose I could spare a few minutes. After that, I'm off." She then walked over to Michaela. "Aha. Such a pathetic and tiny plant~." Elluka giggled like a maniac. She very lightly tapped a leaf. "You realize how much I could abuse you right now~?"

Rin looked perturbed as she walked out towards the hall. "…My god, Elluka is such a bi…"

"Sister Rin?" One of the orphans tugged Rin's skirt. "I'm hungry?"

"Ack! Oh! R, Right! I'll fix something up for you! Ahaha~! Eeeh…" Rin hurried off to the kitchen, praying that Elluka doesn't do anything stupid.


End file.
